Not the Hair
by The-Great-Me-sama
Summary: He hadn't seen his sister for so long. He wasn't expecting a tear-jearking reunion, (Elesis wasn't like that) but he certainly wasn't expecting this. What was supposed to be a nice brother sister moment was r- wait... what are you doing with that dagger? STAY AWAY! no romance -eep!


**Author's Note:**

**I don't know what I'm doing with my life.**

**Btw, Elesis can be whatever class you want her to be. Crimson Avenger probably fits the best, but I can see Grand Master being over protective as well. Blazing Heart, however... ehhh...**

**The classes for Elsword and Aisha are obvious.**

Disclaimer: I dun own k?

* * *

Dark Nephilim roared as he brought his claw down on to the weakened swordsman. Elsword shut his eyes in fear, bracing himself for the burning sensation of pain, but nothing came. He cracked open his eyes warily as he heard a howl of despair from the demon. What he saw sent a flood of emotions through his body. Relief, disbelief, fear, happiness, and simple shock danced along his eyes as he took in the scene.

The demon's corpse was cleaved cleanly in two and was slowly reverting into the essence that Conwell often absorbed, but that wasn't what captivated him.

A red-haired knight stood over the fallen beast, breathing heavily.

"Sis... is that really you?" he managed through the incoherent torrent of thoughts pounding his mind.  
"Elsword," She smiled as she walked up to our young hero. Nothing wold have prepared him for what happened next. The Infinity Sword had expected a hug, or a pat on the back, or something –_ anything_ –other than this. Two firm hands grasped his shoulders and two fierce eyes bored unrelentingly into his poor battered skull. "Elsword," the smile was gone from her face. He was unnerved at his sister's unusual actions. "Your hair. What have you don't with your hair?"

…

What?

All of the thoughts suddenly fell silent as he attempted to process what had just taken place.

"Elsword, tell big sis what you did to your beautiful hair! It used to be so nice!" She wailed, "And that black spot! My adorable little brother has turned into a delinquent! Elsword, explain!"

"His hands unconsciously flew to his hair as his face turned as scarlet as his beautiful hair. "It's not my fault!" he attempted to explain, "Conwell... and Berthe.. and dark El... and fabulous ponytail... and... NOT MY FAULT!"

"Els... did you just say dark El?"

"Um... no?" The feeble attempt at denial went unheard.

The crushing grip on his shoulders tightened exponentially. "How did you manage to become a Velder knight when your hooked on dark El!? Not to mention with hair like that!"

"Hooked on... what? But I'm not a V-"

"NOT A KNIGHT?!" the claws that once locked his shoulder in place vanished as the wielder of said claws assumed a fetal position. Elsword inwardly wondered how she managed to move so fast. "How could I let this happen? I should have visited more. Was it someone else? It's all my fault. My adorable little brother..." she mumbled to herself. An atmosphere of soul-crushing depression materialized around her as she rocked slowly back and forth.

"Elsword!" Whew, saved by the mage. "I rushed here as soon as I dealt with Joaquin. Are you- eep!" She was silenced by a sword pressing against her neck.

"Sis wait! That's my friend!"

"Friend?" Her stance relaxed slightly but her sword remained steady.

"Yeah. S-she's my friend. Her name's Aisha,"

Elesis slowly lowered her sword and dropped her stance. She held out her hand in a friendly gesture and said, "Ah... I apologize for attacking you suddenly. My name is Elesis. I'm the sister of Elsword. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yeah... you too," Aisha stuttered out, returning the gesture. When she tried to remove her hand, she found it immobilized by a vice-like grip.

Elesis sniffed the air and whispered, "Dark magic."

"What?"

"YOU! You were the one who corrupted my adorable little El! Weren't you!"

"What? No! What does that even mean?"

"Your accursed dark sorcery must have influenced Els! Yes, that must be it. And your questionable choice of clothing must have pushed El into delinquency! It's your fault his beautiful hair was ruined!"

"These clothes aren't my fault! There was a pervert bat... and an old man... anda ring... and maid... and... and... IT WASN'T MY FALUT! THAT STUPID BAT MADE ME WEAR THIS! It's not like I enjoy wearing this," she cried as Angkor hit the ground in a totes adorbs squeak.

"You taught him your excuses too! How did my little El come to be in such a rowdy crowd! I swear, if you lay a single dirty finger on him, I'll make you feel the wrath of the Red Knight," She declared in a sadistic manner.

The Void Princess was thoroughly creeped out by now. She attempted to pull her hand free with a shock of dark magic, but that only seemed to make her angrier. Right as she was a bout to teleport away, she spotted a lock of red and black hair scaling the Southern Gate in the distance. "Elsword! Don't leave me!" She cried desperately and reached out with her free hand. She didn't actually need him, she was just angry that her partner would abandon her like that.

The knight's head snapped in the direction she was reaching towards. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the Infinity Sword.

Realizing that he was noticed, he started climbing at a frantic pace. Elesis released her iron grip and rushed towards the gate, snagging the dagger of a fallen dark elf on her way there. She leaped high into the air and came down with a mighty kick. The iron gate shook wildly as her foot came into contact with the feeble iron surface. The poor wielder of Conwell lost his grip and fell right into the loving arms of his sister.

"Elsword?" She whispered sweetly.

Fear raced through his body. He was trapped. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. His life flashed through his eyes. "Y-yes?" He managed, pure terror clear in his tone.

"Elsword," She raised the dagger and smiled.

His screams were heard around the world.

"NOT THE HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!"

* * *

**Ending A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed~**

**In case you were wondering, in my world, IS and RS don't become Velder Knights. They are associated with them through the El Search Party, but only LK officially becomes a knight. RS does some training in Velder and has connections there. **

**Please review!**


End file.
